ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cap
Capítulo 1: Espelho é o primeiro episódio da série Ben 10: The Edge Of Omniverse e também o maior episódio atual do Universo Ben 10 Fanfiction. Sinopse Na viagem para a Terra, Ben é atacado por uma misteriosa vilã que gera eventos cada vez mais confusos na nova realidade onde ele habita. Enredo Ato I: Exílio Ben caminhava cabisbaixo em direção a nave cinzenta. Max o olhava com culpa e ele sabia que tudo aquilo era culpa dele, Azmuth que flutuava em um pequeno cubo galvaniano elevou-se até ficar olho a olho com Max. O pequeno alien avisa que vai cuidar bem do seu neto e que ele não precisaria se preocupar, Max concorda e assina uma ficha que carrega na mão, depois disso arranca a folha da ficha e entrega a Azmuth que com um sorriso a pega com uma das pinças que saia do cubo onde ele flutuava. Depois de alguns minutos, o velho galvaniano entra dentro da nave e vendo Ben sentado pergunta como ele estava se sentido, Ben com lágrimas pergunta o que estava acontecendo. Azmuth seco e arrogante responde com poucas palavras. —Seu exílio, Ben. *** Depois de 11 anos morando em Galvan Helius, finalmente Ben sairia do seu exílio e voltaria a Terra graças a uma manobra política do seu avô que havia conseguido um perdão universal sobre o crime que Ben cometera na infância. Crime este que Max havia feito de tudo para ocultar e havia conseguido já que apenas ele, Azmuth e Gwen sabiam o que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite de Outubro, mas tudo aquilo era passado e ele tinha arranjado para seu neto uma nova chance de voltar à Terra, o que lhe preocupava era se Ben haveria de chegar em Paz, já que os Desentupidores poderiam mandar algum recruta capturá-lo se a informação de sua chegada fosse vazada. Deitado em sua cama no gigantesco quarto na nave encanadores de luxo, Ben olhava para o teto, onde havia uma imitação de universo. Ele havia passado todos estes anos estudando cada planeta, cada civilização, cada pedaço de história que seria de grande importância e graças a um chip de memória galvaniana ele tinha tudo aquilo armazenado em sua cabeça, além de tudo ele havia estudado o relógio e sabia de tudo, dos aliens normais, até suas versões supremas (versões essas que Azmuth havia proibido dele usar) e o limite dele, as fusões. Depois de 11 anos, Ben tinha se tornado o humano mais inteligente e poderoso que a Terra já havia de conceber, tudo isso na teoria. —Posso entrar? — Pergunta uma doce voz feminina. —Sim — Responde Ben se sentando. Uma mulher alienígena entra no seu quarto, Ben observa que ela tinha pele azul e na sua cabeça havia tentáculos em vez de cabelos, seus olhos era igual a de humanos, mas com um profundo tom de roxo, ela vestia uma armadura encanadora azul clara o que segundo ele dizia que ela era uma diplomata, caso algo naquela viagem pudesse dar errado e segundo ele, seu nome era Wintera Moex Namaguna, mas universalmente conhecida como Lady Moex. — O que você quer, Lady Moex? Me desculpe se estou sendo um pouco grosseiro — Fala Ben ainda sentado. — Sem problema, Sr. Tennyson, acho que os anos de exílio enferrujaram um pouco suas habilidades sociais para com outras pessoas, por outro lado estes anos também lhe ensinaram um pouco sobre outras pessoas, como você me reconheceu? — Pergunta ela surpresa. — Eu passei 11 anos num planeta solitário ao lado do Primeiro Pensador, claro que a minha única função lá era aprender— Responde Ben curto e grosso. — Você me parece inteligente, Sr. Tennyson, mas ser sábio é tomar as decisões certas, eu só espero que quando chegar a hora, você a tome. — Disse Lady Moex se aproximando dele. — O que você quer dizer? — Ben estava confuso com todo aquele papo entre os dois. — Oh querido, você realmente não sabe da real situação da Terra, não é? Nesses 11 anos que você passou fora, os Encanadores iniciaram uma guerra contra os Desentupidores, os dois lados se atacam sem dó e várias vidas estão sendo perdidas nesse tempo. — Eu não vi nada sobre isso nos arquivos galvanianos. — Ben vasculha rapidamente em todo o seu chip de memória, mas não acha nada. — Claro que não, tudo isso ainda está sendo mantido em segredo pelos Encanadores, mas não-oficialmente todo o universo já sabe e você provavelmente já deve ter se ligado sobre o verdadeiro motive deste retorno. A ficha de Ben caiu. Ele era uma arma. — Então eu sou apenas um soldado superpoderoso nessa guerrinha? Este é o motivo do meu retorno? — Ben estava indignado, depois de 11 anos a única pessoa que mantinha contato com ele era Gwen e o namorado dela Kevin, que sempre ligavam uma vez por semana para atualizar ele sobre tudo, já Max nunca mais havia falado com Ben depois do seu exílio. Talvez pela culpa que ele sentia, talvez seja pela vergonha... — Não Ben, você é a chance de mudar tudo! Será que você não percebe? O relógio é a arma mais poderosa do universo e a ter do nosso lado pode virar o jogo, pode impedir que centenas de aliens morram todos os dias nos ataques desentupidores e o melhor, pode dar um verdadeiro fim a tudo isso. — Lady Moex disse com um tom triste. — Você não gosta da Guerra, não é? — Pergunta Ben. — Meu marido morreu nela. — Responde ela de forma relutante. Ben respira fundo e se levanta. — Eu ainda me sinto indignado pela razão da minha convocação, mas continuarei. Se vocês querem um soldado, então lhes darei um. — Disse ele confiante. — Assim que se fala querido. — Lady Moex responde com um sorriso rápido. Poucos segundos depois do sorriso de Moex, a nave sacode fortemente e ela coloca a pequena esfera branca e dourada que carregava no colar em seu ouvido. Parecia haver um ataque na nave e pela cara dela, isto já era praticamente confirmado. — O que está acontecendo? Uma desentupidora? Scáthach? Tudo bem. Aguentem, já estou indo. — Fala ela conversando com um encanador do outro lado. Lady Moex desliga o comunicador e aciona sua arma que surge em suas mãos com milhares de partículas douradas se unindo. Seu capacete dourado e transparente se fecha e ela olha para Ben. — Vou precisar de ajuda, você está dentro? — Foi para isso que eu fui chamado, não foi? — Diz ele com a sobrancelha arqueada. Ben abre a porta do seu quarto que dava acesso ao corredor central e toma cuidado, já que tudo parecia normal. O lugar estava quieto demais, mas ele sabia que tinha algo de estranho e foi na frente. — BEN CUIDADO! — Grita Lady Moex quando seu peito é atravessado por um cajado de ponta. Ben estava aterrorizado. Atrás dele um cajado pontiagudo havia atravessado o peito de Lady Moex e o sangue começava a escorrer, e com o sangue que escorria atrás ele podia ver uma figura invisível que era a culpada por aquele ataque. Sem pensar duas vezes, Ben aperta o relógio assim que a figura puxa o cajado para trás, soltando o corpo da diplomata encanadora. — Diamesta! — Grita Ben transformado em uma fusão de Diamante e Besta. A visão de Diamesta conseguia enxergar o corpo invisível da figura que Ben rapidamente deduziu ser Scáthach, a Desentupidora que havia invadido a nave. Sem perder tempo Diamesta abre sua boca lançando um pedaço de tadenita no peitoral da vilã e fazendo uma mancha de sangue estragar seu disfarce. — Bom truque cachorrinho, agora quero ver você me pegar. — Disse ela se materializando e revelando sua verdadeira face. Scáthach era uma bruxa em todos os sentidos, sua armadura era roxa escura e ela carregava um cajado pontiagudo, além disso ela parecia humana, mas era muito pálido e tinha cabelos ruivos, seus olhos eram profundamente vermelhos e ela tinha uma espécie de charme mágico, em todos os sentidos ela era perigosa e poderosa. — Venha me pegar, se for capaz. — Provoca Scáthach correndo em direção ao corredor. A vilã sai correndo pelo corredor, enquanto Diamesta corre atrás. O alien híbrido abre a boca lançando uma porção de espinhos de tadenita, os quais são destruídos com um raio que o cajado da bruxa lançava. Diamesta então percebeu para onde ela estava lhe levando, a arena de batalha, um lugar no qual ela poderia modificar todo o campo a seu favor e ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer, em um movimento desesperado cria uma enorme placa de tadenita no chão e começou a “surfar” em cima dela. — Desiste seu cãozinho idiota! — Gritou Scáthach. De repente Diamesta abre a boca e lança uma bola de tadenita alaranjada em direção a bruxa, atingindo sua cabeça de forma que ela cai no chão quase sem vida. Diamesta para e olha para o corpo caído da vilã, e depois de certo tempo Ben volta ao normal. — Você ainda está viva? — Pergunta Ben tentando procurar uma poça de sangue. — Idiota! — Grunhe Scáthach. A vilã caída se levanta com um mortal e transforma seu cajado em uma espada, partindo para cima de Ben. — Você vai morrer, docinho. — Diz ela com a espada em mãos. O corpo de Scáthach vai para a frente com a espada e Ben desvia para o lado, socando a cara dela pela sua bochecha direita. Sem precisar apertar o relógio Ben se transforma em Slingshot e com um de seus tentáculos ele pega a vilã pelo pescoço e a lança para longe. Scáthach bate a cabeça em uma das portas e começa a sangrar, ela se levanta severamente machucada e pega sua espada. Ben volta ao normal e a encara, tendo um déjà vu. — Você ainda quer levar isso adiante? — Pergunta Ben. — Sim. — Diz ela com sangue escorrendo da boca. Ben se transforma em Acelerado e parte para cima de Scáthach que tenta se defender, mas o alien a soca múltiplas vezes em poucos segundos, Acelerado pega a perna de Scáthach e corre pela base jogando ela na parede. A vilã já inteiramente machucada e com a perna quebrada rasteja no chão. — Gwas dod achub fi — Fala Scáthach com um tom de voz sinistro. Rapidamente as luzes da base se apagam e uma luz roxa invade o local, seres que pareciam serem formados por fumaça negra aparecem e alguns pegam o corpo de Scáthach, Acelerado então muda de forma para Arraia-á-Jato e em uma espiral voa atravessando o corpo dos seres de fumaça, mas eles começam a se recompor e Arraia-á-Jato percebe que esse esforço é inútil. — Fasioti Uʻamea Ma Le Toto Le Tagata — Balbucia Scáthach e os homens de fumaça se transformam em seres metálicos com espadas de ferro vermelho. — Cala a boca bruxinha. — Fala Arraia-á-Jato. O alien começa a lançar raios nos homens metálicos, mas Scáthach começa a criar vários enquanto alguns parecem lhe curar. Ben muda de forma para Arraia Sônica (Fusão de Acelerado e Arraia-á-Jato) e começa a lançar raios lasers em uma velocidade impressionante. Mais e mais homens metálicos começam a cercar Arraia Sônica que é coberto por um grupo inteiro deles. Scáthach já completamente curada, entra no meio do montinho que cerca Arraia Sônica e dá de cara com o alien sendo protegido por um escudo laser. — Você não vai escapar de mim! — Grita Scáthach que coloca suas mãos sobre o escudo que começa a desaparecer. — Sai! Não de novo! — Grita Ben voltando ao normal e sucumbindo aos poderes da bruxa. — Você não escolha. — Diz Scáthach beijando Ben e fazendo ele desmaiar. Ato II: Consciência Ben não sabia onde estava. Seu corpo estava inteiramente dolorido e ele sentia algo líquido, parecia que estava deitado sobre o mar. Ele rapidamente se senta e olha a sua volta, onde não havia nada. Apenas escuridão. A agua escura onde ele estava deitado não possuía profundidade e ele percebeu que não sabia onde estava e não lembrava o que havia acontecido, apenas sabia que seu nome era Ben Tennyson. Então começou a correr, mas percebeu que aquilo não tinha fim. Depois de uma porção indefinida de tempo correndo ele se cansou e caiu de joelho com lágrimas nos olhos. Suas mãos encostam na água e ele sente algo parecido como areia, ainda com lágrimas caindo, Ben começa a escavar a substância até que forma um buraco do tamanho da cabeça dele. O som de água vindo assusta Ben, eram enormes ondas que vinham em todas as direções. Ali não havia saída e olhando para o buraco, mergulha com todo o seu corpo, sentido a agua inundar tudo à sua volta. E então Ben sente tudo girar, seu corpo é jogado para cima e ele percebe que estava em alto mar, mas conseguia visualizar uma praia logo à frente. Ben rapidamente se transforma em Aquático e nada até borda da praia, onde volta ao normal. Enquanto rastejava pela praia, Ben olha para cima onde enxerga uma figura encapuzada que lhe estende a mão. Sem dar bobeira, Ben rapidamente recua e se levanta, enxergando então não uma, mas sim duas figuras encapuzadas. — Por que você recua perante nós Ben? — Pergunta uma das figuras. — Quem é você? — Pergunta ele assustado. — Nós somos a sua liberdade. — Disse a outra figura. — Você pode tentar ser menos genérica, se conseguir. — Fala Ben ironicamente. A figura mais imponente tira o capuz revelando duas enormes tranças brancas com anéis dourados segurando cada uma em vários locais e também mostrando o seu rosto humano que parecia velho, mas não tanto. Seus olhos eram totalmente brancos e Ben rapidamente deduz que a mesma era cega, mas mesmo sem olhos ela parecia uma rainha tamanho a sua imponência. — Meu nome é Kreia. — Diz ela totalmente exposta. A outra figura aparentemente mais jovem retira todo o capuz, revelando sua pele escura e seus volumosos cabelos negros em forma de Black Power, a única coisa que vestia era um biquíni de textura metalizada, mas que parecia o universo com milhares de estrelas de cores diferentes e até mesmo poeira, gás e nuvens espaciais, claramente aquele biquíni era “feito de universo” e Ben não sabia como. A figura era magra e esbelta com lábios recheados e olhos roxos, com um charme e encanto ímpar que despertou partes desconhecidas do herói. — E esta é minha assistente Nyx. — Falou Kreia — E agora meu jovem, você já confia em nós? Ben olha para os lados e não reconhece o lugar. — Desculpa, minha senhora, mas eu não vou confiar em você apenas porque eu sei seu nome. — Diz ele com olhar fixo em Nyx. Kreia dá um risinho maldoso. — Oh querido, é uma pena que você seja tão teimoso, talvez seja pela pouca idade, mas temo que você tenha que percorrer o caminho mais difícil, então fique calmo... Ou lute se quiser, mas saiba que você precisa de nós. — Kreia vira de costas e olha para Nyx — Acabe com ele querida, mas faça o necessário. — Depois desse aviso, a velha desaparece em milhares de partículas vermelhas. Nyx rapidamente cria asas que parecem ter uma “estampa” de universo assim como seu biquíni. Suas mãos criam garras negras e ela voa em direção a Ben que se transforma em Fantasmático, ele fica intangível e ela passa por dentro dele. Depois que percebe que seu ataque deu errado, Nyx dá meia volta e é atingida por um soco de Fantasmático. A vilã sem demonstrar dano toca no Omnitrix e Ben volta ao normal. Ela pega ele pelo braço e o envolve em um abraço demoníaco enquanto alça voo, Ben dá uma cotovelada nela que como um reflexo o solta, fazendo Ben cair em queda livre. — Ai meu deus! — Grita Ben enquanto aperta o Omnitrix. — Volta aqui seu pestinha. — Fala Nyx com um tom raivoso. Ben se transforma em Quatro Braços e cai na areia, se machucando um pouco no processo. Ele rapidamente se levanta, enquanto Nyx aterrissa na praia. Os dois se encaram e Ben ainda transformado demonstra que não quer lutar com a vilã. — Eu não quero te machucar. — Diz Quatro Braços. Nyx estende suas asas que parecem aumentar, elas pareciam fumaça, mas eram bem definidas. — Se liga garoto, eu sou Nyx, a Deusa da Noite. Você nunca vai me machucar, nem que você queira! — Então cai dentro. — Responde Quatro Braços com um sorriso. Nyx parte para cima de Quatro Braços voando e segurando seu tórax, mas o alien dando suas mãos dá um soco para baixo nas costas da vilã que cai, Quatro Braços então levanta sua perna simultaneamente e Nyx bate sua cabeça, ele com seus outros braços pega as duas asas da vilã e puxa, fazendo-as se desprender. Nyx cai para trás um pouco atordoada. — Eu ainda não caí. — Diz ela. No chão Nyx se levanta e soca Quatro Braços fazendo ele cair, a vilã então pula em cima do alien e arranha o Omnitrix fazendo Ben volta ao normal. Antes dele conseguir se transformar novamente, Nyx lhe dá um beijo na testa. Ben acorda em um lugar totalmente diferente. Dessa vez algemado nas mãos e nos pés ele está deitado uma maca de ferro. Uma barra redonda impede ele de mexer sua cabeça e ele se sente totalmente imobilizado. — Finalmente acordou? — Pergunta Kreia virando a maca da horizontal para a vertical. Ben então percebe a vista do planeta Terra através do enorme visor do que parecia ser uma nave. — Onde eu estou? — Pergunta Ben forçando algum movimento. — Basta garoto, você não percebe que é inútil tentar resistir? Nyx lhe derrubou em menos de dez minutos terráqueos, será que você não vê que não pode se igualar a nós? Você é apenas um jovem com uma arma superpoderosa e um risco ao universo, então pare de resistir a mim. — Fala Kreia de forma zangada. — Você que me sequestrou até aqui e ainda acha que eu não vou resistir? Morra sua velha inútil, mas eu não pedi para ter esse relógio e muito menos para estar aqui! — Grita Ben. — Basta. — Finaliza Kreia fazendo um movimento, Ben rapidamente toma uma descarga elétrica no corpo. Kreia conversa com alguns homens de armadura que estavam comandando a nave e volta sua atenção para Ben. — Você sabe por que recebeu o relógio, Ben? — Pergunta ela olhando cara a cara. — Não, isso foi apenas um enorme erro causado pelo destino. — Responde o herói. — Então você acredita no destino? — Kreia olha fixamente para ele. — Olha aqui sua velha estranha, eu não sei aonde você quer chegar com todo esse papo, mas eu não posso ficar aqui. — Resmunga Ben se debatendo. — Tudo bem. Você está livre. — Fala Kreia soltando Ben com um estalar de dedos. O herói cai no chão por estar solto tão rapidamente, mas se levanta e fica de pé diante dele. — Mas eu pensei que iria lutar com você e que você iria me matar. Afinal, você é a vilã aqui. — Fala ele confuso. — Oh querido, a linha da bondade e da maldade é mais tênue do que você acha e o meu objetivo aqui é apenas lhe libertar. — Diz Kreia. — E do que eu preciso ser liberto? — Pergunta ele confuso. — De você mesmo. — Fala Kreia. — Eu não estou entendendo. Kreia vira para trás com uma expressão triste e numa fala monótona revela a Ben a verdade. — No oceano das reminiscências da criação, a consciência desperta em consequência da dor. Sem motivo aparente, Ben cai no chão desmaiado e sem vida. Os olhos abertos e vazios do menino fazem uma lágrima cair do rosto de Kreia. — Levem-no de volta. — Ordena ela aos homens de armadura. — Eu espero querido Ben, que você aguente. — Diz ela quando o corpo do menino é levado. Ofegante e assustado, Ben acorda em um lugar que ele desconhece. Rapidamente ele se levanta para descobrir e tenta usar o Omnitrix, mas o relógio não funciona. Ele então percebe que estava em uma maca metálica e coberto por um pano branco como se estivesse morto. — Onde é que eu estou? — Pergunta ele confuso. Ao olhar ao redor da sala ele percebe que há vários corpos cobertos e que há apenas uma porta. Sem saída Ben vai em direção e olha para trás, ao ver a mesa onde havia acabado de estar ele percebe que há um corpo intacto, mas sentido uma sensação estranha ele continua avançando sentindo um pouco de medo. Ben atravessa a porta dando de cara com um largo corredor branco, ele começa a correr quando percebe que há um barulho metálico vindo em sua direção. Ele tenta se esconder, mas não encontra um lugar então encosta na parede. Na curva onde o corredor acabava surge dois homens carregando duas macas metálicas com mais dois corpos, Ben percebe que os dois não lhe enxergam quando atravessam por ele sem falar nada enquanto conversa. — Quem são esses dois? — Pergunta um dos homens com uniforme médico. — Gwen Tennyson e Kevin Levin. — Responde o outro. Ben se aproxima e olha por cima do pano branco, percebendo que era sua prima e o amigo dela e eles pareciam mortos. Ben assustado começa a correr em direção a curva, dando de cara com um enorme laboratório médico. O que mais lhe causa medo é que ninguém o enxerga e ele começa a andar despreocupado. Nada lhe chama a atenção no lugar, mas quando ele enxerga seu avô, seus instintos alarmam avisando que é algo para ser observado, sem pestanejar Ben segue ele e uma mulher que caminhavam em direção a uma série de corredores. Os dois e Ben entram em um escritório branco que Ben desconhece, Max se senta na sua cadeira enquanto a mulher continua em pé com uma expressão mista de raiva e decepção. — Você não pode fazer isso, não pode continuar com essa loucura Max, eu imploro por favor pare com isso. — Diz ela. — Eu posso e eu vou — Responde ele friamente — É a única forma de manter o controle sobre eles, mas você não entende, você não sabe do que eles são capazes de fazer, do que eles podem fazer. A mulher começa a chorar enquanto Ben se aproxima da cena. — Eles também são pessoas Max como eu e você, mas você os enxerga como fantoches e por isso quer tudo sobre o seu controle, mas eu digo que você não vai conseguir. Você vai falhar porque isso é a consequência da sua teimosia! — Grita a mulher. Max se levanta e bate na sua mesa. — CHEGA! — Grita ele. — Quando você for morto por eles eu irei estar lá rindo no seu enterro. — Fala a mulher limpando suas lágrimas e se preparando para sair da sala. Antes de chegar na porta um homem de armadura encanadora entra na sala assustado e com uma arma na mão, sua respiração ofegante indiciava que algo estava acontecendo. Ele rapidamente tirou seu capacete e olhou para Max. — Sr. Tennyson, ele acabou de fugir do confinamento. Max começa a correr com o homem de armadura e a mulher atrás e Ben os segue, eles caminham até uma ponte de vidro, onde embaixo havia um hangar de naves e um pyronita lutando contra um bando de encanadores. — O que aconteceu? — Pergunta Max zangado. — O menino fugiu enquanto a gente o levava para a criogenia, ele matou dois guardas no caminho e pelo que parece quer pegar uma nave para escapar. — Responde o encanador que lhes avisara. — Atirem se necessário, mas tragam-me vivo. — Fala Max tentando manter controle. — Sim senhor. O encanador abre um painel tecnológico no vidro da ponte e cria uma escada até o hangar, onde ele desce rapidamente. Max continua olhando, mas Ben decide seguir o encanador para enxergar a batalha mais de perto. — Batalhão Número Um atirar! — Grita um dos encanadores enquanto uma rajada de tiros cobre o local. De repente o pyronita surge entre as naves voado em um pedaço de metal cercado de fogo, os tiros são lançados contra ele, mas o pyronita lança uma nuvem de fogo que os neutraliza. — Meu deus. — Fala Ben chocado. Rapidamente o alien se esconde atrás de uma nave e Ben o segue, quando de repente o alienígena muda de forma para o próprio Ben. O menino então percebe que não está realmente ali. — O que está acontecendo? — Pergunta ele sendo atingido por um tiro laser que atravessa o seu corpo — Será que eu estou em Ghost: Do Outro Lado da Vida? Se for preciso começar a ir atrás da Demi Moore. O outro Ben se transforma em Quatro Braços e parte para a luta, dois encanadores chegam com luvas especiais, mas Quatro Braços soca um na cara e pega o outro pela perna, lançado ele contra uma nave. O rapaz muda de forma para XLR8 e corre entre os Encanadores socando um de cada vez, um segundo pelotão chega com uma arma quadrada que é acionada criando um campo eletroestático que atrai XLR8, Ben então muda de forma novamente para Cipó Selvagem. — Eu não vou! — Grita o alien pegando três encanadores com seus tentáculos verdes e os jogando contra o chão. Dois encanadores chegam com metralhadoras lasers e acionam contra Cipó Selvagem que se esquiva em um malabarismo sinistro, um dos tiros acerta a cabeça do encanador que ele segura que explode em uma bola de carne vermelha. Um tiro elétrico acerta o alien que cai no chão, Ben volta ao normal, mas resiste e se levanta se transformando em Insectóide. Um dos Encanadores chega por trás dele e o alien enfia uma de suas garras no pescoço dele arrancando um pedaço. Com seus braços Insectóide lança o homem no meio dos Encanadores que recuam. — EU NÃO VOU! — Grita Insectóide. Uma bala é cravada em seu peito fazendo Ben voltar ao normal, ele cai no chão sangrando e sem vida. Dois encanadores chegam com uma maca metálica e o colocam em cima, cobrindo com um pano. — Você não tem escolha. — Diz Max, o autor do tiro. O Ben que observava tudo começa a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça e sangue começa a escorrer do seu nariz, ele se esconde atrás de uma nave e zonzo sente tudo girar ao seu redor, sem conseguir se manter em pé ele cai no chão inconsciente. Ato III: Metálico Gwen e Kevin entraram na ala hospitalar dos Encanadores, onde Ben começara a acordar. Os dois haviam sido informados de urgência que ele havia começado a acordar e por isso foram chamados para finalmente atualizar ele sobre tudo que havia acontecido. — Gwen? Kevin? — Pergunta ele meio zonzo — Que bom ver vocês, eu pensei... Ele para no meio da frase, mas na sua cabeça ele completa “Que vocês estavam mortos”, talvez fosse muito estranho falar algo naquela situação. — Sim Ben, somos nós mesmo, feliz de nos ver? — Pergunta Gwen com um sorriso. Eles se abraçam. — Depois de 11 anos é bom encontrar pessoas novamente. — Fala ele com um sorriso. — E aí Kevin? Cuidando da Gwen? O rapaz fica corado e responde. — Ela que cuida de mim na verdade. — Bom, o vovô pediu que levássemos você para um passeio em Undertown, você aceita? — Gwen esbanja outro sorriso. — Claro. — Responde Ben — Só preciso colocar uma cueca e tirar essa bata hospitalar. — Que nojo. — Fala Gwen virando de costas. Os três riem e Ben sente de novo uma felicidade que não sentia a 11 anos. Depois de se trocar colocando sua roupa habitual, Ben se encontra com Gwen e Kevin no carro do último que era pintado de um verde vívido, o herói realmente gostou daquele carro e assim que entrou Kevin acelerou pela passagem que dava acesso à cidade subterrânea e cyberpunk de Undertown. — Gwen, você sabe alguma notícia da Lady Moex? — Pergunta Ben preocupado. — Você não precisa se preocupar com ela Ben, porque eu não sei se ela te disse, mas na verdade ela é uma O.P.R, abreviação de Organismo Pensativo Robótico ou como normalmente são chamados, Ghosts. — Responde Gwen. — Peraí, ela é um robô? — Pergunta Ben chocado. — Na verdade ela é uma consciência viva dentro de um corpo robótico imortal, mas este corpo possui pele, sangue e tudo que pode simular um ser real, por isso eles são chamados de Ghosts, porque na verdade são fantasmas em cascas. — Fala Kevin. — Vocês falam como se isso fosse normal — Fala Ben um pouco perturbado — Meu antigo lar parece mais um episódio de Black Mirror. — Fala o herói com ironia. — Mas isso é normal. Depois que você foi embora os Ghosts começaram a operar e agora dois terços dos Encanadores são assim, já que a profissão passou a ser muito perigosa. — Fala Gwen. — Vocês são? — Pergunta Ben realmente assustado. — Claro que não, eu sou uma bruxa e Ghosts não podem usar magia, já que até hoje eu nunca vi um usar, mas né... O Kevin também um humano até onde eu sabia, então não precisa se preocupar. — Graças a Deus. — Ben respira aliviado. — Parece que você leu muito Isaac Asimov. — Fala Kevin irônico. De repente o rádio encanador de Kevin alarma e ele rapidamente atende, depois de passar alguns códigos ele dá uma curva brusca e acelera. — Desculpa gente, mas temos uma emergência. — Fala ele. — O que aconteceu? — Pergunta Gwen preocupada. — Detetive Phanti e os gêmeos KW foram encurralados por mutantes em um posto encanador. — Eu não estou entendendo nada. — Avisa Ben. — Significa que vamos nos divertir. — Fala Kevin sorrindo enquanto acelera. Em um pequeno posto encanador, os gêmeos Weera e Keera lutavam contra um encanador mutante que parecia ter seu DNA fundido com o de um Opticóide (Espécie do Mega Olhos), os dois gêmeos humanos lutavam lado a lado com suas espadas. Weera era a mulher corajosa com a espada dourada, enquanto Keera era o jovem atlético com a espada bronzeada que partia para cima do mutante. — Você vai morrer sua aberração. — Grita Keera arranhando a pele dele com sua espada. — Se você gritar outra frase de ação genérica é você que vai morrer. — Fala Weera partindo para cima dele e enfiando sua espada em um de seus olhos. — Chega. — Diz um mutante com aparência de um Gourmando (Espécie do Glutão). O mutante levanta suas mãos e espirra jatos de ácido na cabeça dos gêmeos, formando um enorme buraco nela e fazendo eles caírem mortos com seus miolos derretidos no chão. — Uma pena. — Fala o mutante Gourmando. Um terceiro mutante com a aparência de um pelarota arburiano surge das sombras com uma caixa metálica em mãos. — Estou com o pacote, a chefinha disse que foi buscar um último presente. — Fala ele aos outros dois mutantes. — Ela que se vire, vamos na frente. — Fala o mutante Gourmando. O mutante se prepara para sair quando o carro de Kevin entra quebrando a parede e atropelando o mesmo que fica preso entre os tijolos e o carro. — Gwen, acho que atropelamos um esquilo. — Fala Kevin saindo do carro e absorvendo o metal do mesmo. — Então acho que vamos ter que puxá-lo. — Diz Gwen com sua mão adquirindo um entorno rosa na hora que a mesma sai do carro. Ben sai do carro e olha para os dois em silêncio. — Eu não treinei uma frase de efeito, desculpem, mas não sabia que isso seria necessário. Os dois mutantes restantes se colocam em posição de ataque, enquanto o mutante Gourmando rasteja para fora dos tijolos com seu corpo cortado na metade e suas tripas verdes arrastando no chão. — Que nojo, eu estou me sentindo em The Walking Dead. — Fala Gwen. — Vocês vão virar zumbis também. — Fala um mutante. — Olha ele também assiste a série! — Diz Kevin surpreso. O mutante pelarota arburiano muda de forma para uma bola amarela indo em direção a Gwen que cria uma rampa de manda fazendo ele dar um giro 360 e rolando para fora do posto Encanador, enquanto o outro mutante Opticóide começa a lançar raios de fogo contra Kevin que com sua mão metálica soca o olho central do mutante furando ele e fazendo jorrar uma substância branca que faz com que ele caia no chão inconsciente. — Voltem aqui! — Grita o mutante Gourmando se regenerando. Ben se transforma em Slingshot e com seu braço divido em vários tentáculos ele começa a perfurar o corpo do mutante Gourmando enquanto enrola-se nos membros dele pelos furos, quando percebe que já enrolou nos braços e nas pernas recém-regeneradas, Slingshot aperta até os quatro seres totalmente desprendidos do corpo virando uma vitamina verde caída no chão. O mutante grita de dor no chão, enquanto Slingshot lhe solta. — Strike número um! — Grita o alien. — Agora só falta um. — Avisa Kevin. O mutante pelarota arburiano reaparece e Slingshot enrola seus tentáculos nele, o jogando para cima e para baixo e enfiando eles nas esferas alaranjadas. Quando o alien fura a carapaça alaranjada da cabeça percebe uma cabeça humana ali dentro e solta rapidamente o mutante. — Gente espera, eles são humanos. — Diz Ben voltando ao normal. — Como assim? — Pergunta Gwen olhando a cabeça do alien. — Gente, será que eles estão mortos? — Pergunta Kevin. — Chame reforços, é melhor mandar eles para análise. Enquanto o grupo conversava, o mutante Gourmando já totalmente regenerado pega a caixa metálica que o mutante pelarota havia jogado no chão e começa a correr. — Temos um alvo em fuga. — Avisa Ben. — Nós cuidamos dele. — Fala Gwen. Gwen cria uma prancha de mana e Kevin sobe em cima enquanto os dois deslizam pelo ar em busca do mutante. — Eles parecem pessoas, não é? — Pergunta uma voz para Ben enquanto ele se aproximava dos corpos de Weera e Keera. — Sim, possuem até sangue e pele. — Fala Ben olhando a cabeça perfurada da menina. A voz sai das sombras se revelando como a encanadora e detetive Phanti, a mesma que Gwen e Kevin falaram no carro. Ben rapidamente percebeu pelo chip galvaniano que fez uma rápida busca apenas com a imagem captada pelo olho de Ben. — Então detetive Phanti, o que realmente aconteceu aqui? — Pergunta ele. — Três mutantes invadiram este posto encanador e roubada um HD de arquivos sobre uma pesquisa genética. — Revela a alienígena de pele azul, mas extremamente parecida com uma fêmea humana. — Você conseguiu rastrear de onde eles vieram? — Ben continua seu interrogatório. — Da Vettra Corp, o maior conglomerado do ramo genético na Terra. — Fala a alienígena. — E por que eles queriam os dados dos Encanadores? — Por que “eles” querem voltar ao normal. — Diz a alienígena com um tom estranho. — O que você quer dizer? — Ben fica com uma pulga atrás da orelha. — Aliás, eles eram liderados por uma menina bruxa. — Phanti se aproxima de Ben. — E como era o nome dela? — Pergunta ele relutante. Phanti encosta seus lábios na orelha esquerda de Ben e sussurra. — Scáthach. Ben geme de dor quando Phanti muda de forma para a jovem bruxa desentupidora que enfia uma faca na barriga dele, ela repete o movimento repetidas vezes até Ben cair no chão com a boca sangrando. Ela sorri com a faca e as mãos ensanguentadas. — No oceano das reminiscências da criação, a consciência desperta em consequência da dor. — Fala a bruxa antes de desaparecer. Ben ainda sangrando e caído no chão põe a mão na sua barriga tocando o corte profundo que foi feito, quando sua mão encosta nas suas entranhas ele grita até desmaiar. Nem a dor das facas se comparava ao sentimento que ele sentira. — Lembre-se — Disse uma voz misteriosa no seu pensamento *** Uma mulher de pele negra, vestido azul e um rabo de cavalo branco adentrou a sala altamente tecnológica da Vettra Corp. A sala toda branca possuía um telão enorme e apenas uma cadeira vermelha, a mulher se sentou e cruzou suas pernas esperando o telão acender. — Olá. — Disse a voz de Proctor Servantis. — Olá. — Respondeu friamente a mulher. — Parabéns, você conseguiu minha confiança. Seus mutantes trouxeram a caixa necessária, mas apenas um dos três chegou vivo. Devo considerar uma falha ou uma vitória? — Pergunta o líder desentupidor. — Eu os produzo em massa, um morto não importa, tenho mais 20 guardados no meu galpão criogênico, você deveria saber, mais do que eu, que vidas são apenas grãos de areia no enorme universo em que vamos criar — Falou a mulher sem piscar — Mas você deve considerar uma vitória, já que você é uma das poucas pessoas que possuem uma cópia do Projeto Ghosts no mundo. Proctor se mostrou intrigado. — Como você sabia sobre isso? — Pergunta ele assustado. A mulher mexeu no seu cabelo e sorriu em deboche. — Você deveria ter mais cuidado ao fazer negócios, porque querido, assim que você pôs os pés na minha empresa eu já sabia de tudo. Nunca se esqueça que eu, Lady Venax sempre sei de tudo. E com essas palavras a mulher desligou o telão. — Próximo cliente. Personagens *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Detetive Phanti *Lady Moex *Azmuth *Conselheiro Encanador Weera *Conselheira Encanadora Keera *Encanador Desconhecido Aliens Usados #Diamesta (Fusão Besta + Diamante) #Slingshot (2x) #Arraia-à-Jato #Acelerado #Arraia Sônica (Fusão Arraia-á-Jato + Acelerado) #Aquático #Fantasmático #Quatro Braços (2x) #Chama #XLR8 #Cipó Selvagem #Insectóide Vilões *Nyx *Kreia *Scáthach *Mutante Gourmando *Mutante Opticóide *Mutante Pelarota Arburiano *Proctor Servantis *Venax Créditos *A InsaneDude pelo desenho dos novos aliens, a RizeGreymon22 pelas fusões e a KjMarch pelo desenho dos mutantes. Curiosidades *Nyx e Kreia foram respectivamente inspiradas na Deusa da Noite da mitologia grega e na vilã de Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic II. *É o maior episódio do Universo Ben 10 Fanfiction com 6002 palavras. *O episódio também contém referências a The Walking Dead, Isaac Asimov e a Black Mirror. Categoria:Episódios